


Take a Hint

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breaking the Bed, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Nervous Sonny, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Showers, Smut, This can slot anywhere into canon really, awkwardness and accidents, especially if you squint, vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: “I didn’t break your nose.”“How would you know?” Barba continued, ignoring Sonny’s interjection. “You don’t even have basic control over your motor functions. Your limbs were flailing so wildly you probably didn’t even realize that you’d hit me.”“It’s called dancing,” Sonny argued.Barba just cocked his brow. “That was not dancing.”





	Take a Hint

**Author's Note:**

> Remember a time when I didn't write smut? I think back on those days fondly...
> 
> It's been a few rough weeks, but I'm back with a bang. 
> 
> In all seriousness I have zero confidence when it comes to writing smut, so I hope this suffices.
> 
> Many thanks to ChameleonCircuit and Astronaut_Milky for their wonderful support for acting as betas for this fic. And to BB for all the love, kind words and support in the world. Love you all.
> 
> The premise is ridiculous, the result is even more so, either way I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do too. Feedback is very much appreciated.

Blood.

It was everywhere. All over his face, his button up shirt, the extremely well fitted dark denim jeans he was wearing. Sonny Carisi surveyed the damage he had done before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. 

His father had always insisted he should carry one. “You never know when there may be a damsel in distress who needs one.”

The look that Rafael Barba was giving him as he snatched the handkerchief away was deadly. It made Sonny’s stomach churn and his face drain of color. He took a deep breath, he prayed that his next words were intelligent. Instead a nonsensical squeak escaped.

“Is that all you have to say?” Barba scowled as he attempted to dab away at the blood. “Not a ‘sorry’ for breaking my nose.”

“I didn’t break your nose.” Sonny rolled his eyes.

“How would you know?” He continued, ignoring Sonny’s interjection. “You don’t even have basic control over your motor functions. Your limbs were flailing so wildly you probably didn’t even realize that you’d hit me.”

“It’s called dancing,” Sonny argued.

Barba just cocked his brow. “That was not dancing.”

“No one else here seemed to be hit.” Sonny’s mocked as he gestured to the crowd.

Barba was having none of it, he looked at Sonny as though he was a small bug that needed to be crushed. He leveled his gaze and responded cooly. “They must have ducked.”

Sonny sighed and looked out across the dance floor. Moments ago he had been in the middle of the throng, pressed against a random body and enjoying the anonymity of the club. He had no idea how Barba had ended up in the middle of everything, or why he was at a club dressed as though he was at a Jazz Bar. The only thing that Sonny knew was that at some point he had turned around and smacked Barba across the face with the back of his hand. 

He glanced over at the prosecutor. “Are you okay?” He winced as the words fell from his mouth. Stupid question.

Barba clearly thought so. “Does it look okay?

“It looks like it’s stopping.” As he reached out for the handkerchief, Barba flinched. Sonny bit back another sigh.

“Lucky for you,” Barba muttered pulling the cloth away. “How does it look?”

“I can’t see.” Sonny tried to examine Barba’s nose, but it was impossible to see anything under the strobing lights of the club. “Maybe we should head to the bathroom?”

Barba scoffed and rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed with the suggestion. Then his face twisted from confusion into realization, he cocked his brow at Sonny but nodded. A small smirk appeared on his face.

Sonny sighed before he pivoted on his heel and pushed his way through the crowd, occasionally looking back over his shoulder to make sure Barba was following him. He was, though the satisfied look on the man’s face was making Sonny wary.

The lighting in the bathroom wasn’t much better, only a few vintage LED bulbs hung from the ceiling. Still, it was clean and there was a mirror. Barba stalked straight over, removed the handkerchief from his face and started to examine his bloodied nose. Sonny watched for a moment before he walked over to the paper towel dispenser. He grabbed a few and ran them under a drizzle of water before he tentatively moved over to Barba.

“Here,” he muttered pressing the damp towels into Barba’s hands. “These should help clean up the mess.”

He watched as Barba dabbed at his nose, attempting to wipe away the blood. “You’re lucky, Carisi. It doesn’t look broken.” 

The ‘told you so’ escaped his mouth before he could stop it. He threw Barba a sheepish look and hastily changed the subject. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“What am I doing here?” Barba turned to him. His voice was tinged with amusement and his brow was raised. “Isn’t it obvious?” Sonny shook his head. “I was looking to… unwind.”

“But aren’t you a bit…” He stopped himself before he could embarrass the prosecutor.

Barba dared him to continue. “A bit what?”

“Old?” Sonny cringed as he answered. 

“Some people appreciate a man with experience.” Barba rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror. “More importantly, why are you here? I wouldn’t think a place like this is your scene.”

“A place like this?” He repeated, unsure what the older man meant.

“Carisi,” Barba deadpanned. “You do realize you’re in a gay bar don’t you?”

“Obviously,” Sonny shrugged. “It’s one of the reasons why I came here.”

Barba cocked a brow and confidently raked his gaze over Sonny’s form. A small smirk played at the corner of his mouth and there was a strange look in his eye. It only lasted a moment before he turned back to the mirror, his smirk turning to a frown.

“This isn’t working.” He tossed the wet and bloodied paper towels in the trash. “My face is still covered and water isn’t going to remove the congealed blood from my clothes.” He turned to face Sonny. “As thrilling as it was running into you, Carisi, I think I’ll just go home.”

“Wait.” Sonny winced as he reached out to stop the man from leaving. “My apartment is only a few blocks away, I have a shower, you can get cleaned up there.”

Even as he said the words they sounded stupid to him. A shower wasn’t going to help the man and Barba clearly knew it. He looked amused at the invitation, at Sonny. He felt hot and utterly transparent under Barba’s piercing gaze.

Barba took a step forward, standing so close that Sonny could see flecks of gold in his viridian eyes. Sonny had to fight down the blush that threatened to creep onto his face. Barba always seemed to enjoy making Sonny squirm, to relish in holding some sway over him.

“Well then, Carisi.” He held Sonny’s gaze for a moment, the smirk had curled back onto his face. “Lead on.”

\---

The walk to Sonny’s apartment was tense. Awkward. His stomach kept churning and his heart was beating so loud that he was certain Barba could hear it. He couldn’t help but glance at Barba every minute or so. Even covered in specks of blood the man looked like something out of one of his fantasies. And Sonny had fantasized about the man far more than he cared to admit.

Soon, Barba would be in his apartment, naked in his shower. Granted, Sonny was usually in the shower with Barba during those particular fantasies. Still, it was the closest Sonny was ever going to get to being with him. He was going to relish every moment, even the little ones.

Or at least he wanted to try.

Sonny kept opening his mouth, he wanted to converse with the attorney, prove to him that he knew the law. Every time he thought he had the right sentence, the right topic, his confidence would falter, afraid he would make a fool of himself. So instead they walked side-by-side in silence, with only the street noise to surround them.

When they finally reached the security door to his building, Sonny fumbled with his keys. It had taken three attempts and an amused look from Barba for Sonny to finally get the door to open, and when he did, he couldn’t help but let out an embarrassing cry of joy. He turned to Barba, who just nodded slowly, his green eyes sparkling mischievously.

Then they had to climb the stairs, three flights, to Sonny’s apartment. With each step the knots in his stomach grew steadily worse until they finally reached the top. Moments later they were at his front door.

“Well,” he chuckled nervously as he worked the key into the lock. “This is it.”

The key entered smoothly, the door clicked open easily and Sonny let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He quickly switched the lights on and sighed in relief. He had spent an hour before he headed out tidying the place just in case he managed to bring someone home. Silently, he thanked his past self for planning ahead. He didn't just have someone in his home -- he had Rafael Barba.

He hung his jacket on the hook by his door and placed his keys in the bowl. Then he turned to Barba, who was watching on from the doorway, and ushered him inside. He let the man have a few moments to quickly look around before he guided Barba through the small living space and down the hallway.

“Towels are in this closet,” he began, knocking on the door beside him. “The next door is the bathroom, the final one is the bedroom. I’ll be waiting back there--uh in the living space, if you need anything.” Sonny could have sworn a look of disappointment flickered across the older man’s face. “You okay, Barba?”

“I’m fine.” A smile crept onto the man’s face and Sonny’s heart stuttered. “Though since I’m about to be naked in your apartment, you can call me Rafael.”

“I’ll be down the hall if you need anything,” he felt himself grow warm as he tested the prosecutor’s name. “ _ Rafael _ .”

“Thank you,  _ Sonny _ ,” Rafael purred before he reached for the closet to pull out a towel. He threw it over his shoulder with a wink before he sashayed towards the bedroom.

Sonny’s head was spinning, not quite able to process the breathtaking, albeit brief conversation they had just had. As the man sauntered into the bedroom Sonny couldn’t help but allow his eyes to roam every curve of the man’s body. It was a rare sight to see Rafael Barba wearing jeans, especially so form-fitting, and Sonny was going to savor every moment of it.

Once the door had shut, Sonny let out a sigh of relief, darted back into his living area and made a beeline for the couch. As Sonny sat down he caught another glimpse of Rafael and his mouth went dry. He was completely naked bar the navy towel wrapped low around his hips, or at least Sonny assumed he was. Either way, his cock twitched in appreciation of the glimpse of bronze flesh he had just witnessed.

Rafael had clearly noticed his staring, because the man threw him another smirk before disappearing into the bathroom.

At the click of the door closing, Sonny collapsed into the couch, a soft groan escaping from his lips. He soon heard the sound of running water come from his bathroom and his face flushed red. He turned on the TV and began to surf through random channels in an attempt to distract himself from thoughts of Rafael Barba naked in his shower. It was no use.

How could he not think of Rafael standing naked under a stream of hot water? Soaping himself, touching himself, perhaps even stroking himself.

Then he heard it. A loud moan straight from the bathroom echoed down his hallway, grounding Sonny in reality. He leapt to his feet and wondered what he should do. He strained his ears, trying to listen intently to the noises coming from his bathroom.

There was another moan. Was it breathy? Or was Rafael in pain? What if he had fallen and hurt himself?  Another thought snuck in amongst the rest… what if Rafael _was_ touching himself? Sonny’s cock twitched as thoughts of a naked, hot, wet Rafael Barba flooded his mind once more.

The water suddenly turned off and Sonny found himself scrambling back over to the couch. He tried to focus on the TV, tried to make it look as though he hadn’t spent the last ten minutes obsessing over the unobtainable.

“You really can’t take a hint, can you?” Sonny’s gaze immediately snapped to the older man, who had clearly just gotten out of the shower. His bronze flesh was glistening, the towel slung low over his hips. Sonny watched as a single droplet of water ran down Rafael’s chest, painting an enticing line down his stomach, leading lower and lower.

Sonny let out a soft squeak. “I--I--”

“I’ve always wondered how to get you to keep quiet,” Rafael took another step forward, his smirk remained perfectly in place. “Now I know.”

“I-- just--” Sonny winced. “Why?”

“Excuse me?” Rafael blinked rapidly.

“You want to…” he trailed off awkwardly, waving his hand to compensate his inability to say the words. “With me?”

“I thought I was being obvious.” Pure sex oozed from Rafael as he took another step forward.

“Clearly I can’t take a hint,” Sonny chuckled nervously, sitting up a little straighter. “But why?”

“Why?” Rafael slowly raised his brow.

“Why me?” Sonny breathed. “You hate me.”

He took another step forward. “I don’t.”

“I just broke your nose.” And another.

“You didn’t.” Rafael was so close to him, Sonny could reach out and snatch the towel away.

“Just…” Sonny looked into Rafael’s viridian eyes and pleaded for an answer. “Why?”

“You’re funny, intelligent,” Rafael said softly before he took another step forward, his eyes large and soulful. “Handsome and--” He broke eye contact and chuckled. “I’m sorry, Sonny.”

Sonny felt as though his heart had stopped, all he could hear was the sound of Rafael’s laughter echoing through his apartment. Had he worked out how Sonny felt? Was this all a practical joke to him? It took far too long for Sonny to find a response. “About what?”

“I’m going to be honest. I’ve pictured you bending me over and fucking me into my desk since you first started at SVU,” He said bluntly, and a wave of relief rushed over Sonny as he let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “And I assumed since you invited me over here tonight that you had similar thoughts.”

“Uhh.”

“It’s not as though a shower could remove blood stains from my clothes,” Rafael smirked. Then his tone turned sultry, confident. “Or was I mistaken?”

The twinkle in Rafael’s green eyes combined with the seductive look on his face sent shivers down Sonny’s spine. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to live in the moment. His eyes darted upward, just briefly, taking in Rafael's cocked brow before he allowed his gaze to travel slowly down the man's wet torso, all the way to the towel that was slung loosely around his hips.

The towel which was slightly tented.

Sonny’s gaze snapped back to Rafael’s, to viridian orbs turned dark with lust. He licked his lips and swallowed.

“No,” he croaked. “You were not mistaken.”

The grin that appeared on the other man’s face was almost feral. “Well, Sonny, how do you want me?”

Sonny place a hand on the arm of the couch and slowly pushed himself to his feet. He could feel his knees shaking, threatening to cave from under him. He took a moment to steady himself before he strode over to Rafael and closed the gap between them.

Even wet, Rafael’s hair felt like silk between Sonny’s fingers. He played with it for a moment before he crashed their mouths together into a kiss. A kiss which spread like fire through his veins. He pressed himself against the man, desperate to be closer to him, to feel his heat. The kiss had ignited something within him.

Rafael’s hands slowly snuck their way under the thin fabric of his shirt and Sonny felt his heart began to pound. Long, elegant fingers which had only teased him in his dreams were now tracing patterns against his skin. They caressed the warm, soft flesh of Sonny’s stomach before running across the seam of his jeans. The contact sent a shiver up his spine, each touch like fire, his fantasy come to life.

It was Sonny who broke the kiss, absolutely breathless. “Bedroom?”

“Lead on,” Rafael smirked for the second time this evening.

He released his grip on Rafael’s hair before he slid a finger down the man’s neck to his clavicle. As Rafael shivered at the contact, Sonny allowed his usual smile to twitch into a small smirk. He nodded slightly before he turned and began to walk down his hallway.

He held his head high and forced himself to look straight ahead. He needed to remain in control of himself, Sonny couldn’t allow Rafael see how nervous he made him. His heart may have be pounding, his palms may be sweating, but Rafael Barba would be none the wiser.

“Well, Sonny?” Rafael teased as they stepped into the room. “What happens now?”

“You uh...” He allowed himself to trail off, as he turned around and raked his eyes over Rafael once again, slowly, committing that perfect body to memory. When he spoke, he prayed he sounded more confident than he felt. “You want me to fuck you?”

“I would appreciate some foreplay, but that was why I opened myself up for you while I was in the shower.”

Images of water cascading over bronzed skin flooded Sonny’s mind once more. Images of Rafael leaning against the pink tiled wall, slowly tracing the rim of his hole. Images of Rafael slowly stretching himself. He remembered the breathy moan he had heard earlier.

There was a knowing smirk on Rafael’s face as he lifted his brow. Rafael had been a step ahead this entire time, but Sonny was not about to let him win. He took a step forward and tugged at the towel that was hugging Rafael’s hips. As the towel fell to the floor, so did Sonny.

Rafael’s cock was near perfect and already hard for him. Sonny took his length in his hand and slowly traced his tongue from the base of the man’s cock right to the tip. His eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his mouth around the head, then swirled his tongue around the tip. A breathy gasp had his eyes opening, and he allowed his gaze to lock with Rafael’s. Those green beauties had darkened with lust, a truly enticing sight, one that had featured often in his imagination. He threw a wink at Rafael before he swallowed him whole.

As Sonny’s throat fluttered around the tip of Rafael’s cock the older man let out a choked moan. His finger’s tangled through Sonny’s hair and tugged, a silent plea for him to move. Sonny wiggled his brow and hummed, before slowly sliding back up Rafael’s length.

“Good boy,” Rafael purred as he caressed Sonny’s hair. The endearment sent a shiver down Sonny’s spine.

Sonny lifted his free hand to Rafael’s hip and stroked it gently with his thumb as he worked his way back down Rafael’s cock. Hollowing his cheeks, he slowly bobbed up and down Rafael’s length, relishing in the taste. Each groan he drew from the man was further incentive to move faster, to suck harder.

“Sonny,” Rafael moaned as he tugged roughly at his blond curls. “Please.”

As he drew away, he dragged his flat tongue along the base of Rafael’s length, enticing a final groan from the man.

“On the bed,” Sonny growled. As he started to strip quickly, desperate to press his naked form against Rafael's own, he noticed viridian eyes raking over his torso. The appreciative look and the smile that twitched at the corner of Rafael’s mouth told Sonny everything he needed to know. “On all fours.”

Rafael eagerly complied, crawling slowly and sensually across his bed. He looked a vision, the combination of water and sweat made his golden skin practically shine for Sonny. As he eagerly clambered onto the bed to rest his hands on Rafael’s hips, it groaned in protest beneath them.

Rafael looked over his shoulder, a seductive smirk on his face. “Are you sure it’ll hold?”

“It has before,” Sonny teased as a ran his hand over Rafael’s ass, his thumb grazing over his entrance. “Let’s see how well you prepared yourself.”

Sonny leaned over to his bedside table, opened the door and pulled out the bottle of lube and popped the cap open. He drizzled some lube onto the tips of his fingers and spread the slick silicone.

“Hurry up, Carisi,” Rafael barked. “I haven’t--”

Any snark Rafael had been intending on throwing Sonny's way disappeared on a groan as Sonny sank a well slicked finger inside of him. Sonny expertly curled his finger and Rafael threw his head back with a moan.  _ Bingo _ . He slowly moved his finger in and out of Rafael for a few moments before he added another finger, gasping over just how warm and inviting Rafael felt. He easily stretched Rafael with two fingers, and each breathy mewl prompted Sonny to move faster. 

“You certainly did prepare yourself,” Sonny purred as he twisted his fingers and brushed against Rafael’s sweet spot, pressing wet kisses to the curve of his ass.

“Please--”

Sonny leaned forward, kissing his way up Rafael's back until he planted a final, soft kiss between his shoulder blades. He then pressed his hard cock against Rafael's entrance and hissed in his ear. “Please what?”

“I need you,” was all he needed to hear. 

Sonny gently withdrew from and quickly reached for his open drawer, locating a condom. He tore open the packaging and smoothly rolled it onto his own aching cock. He then took the bottle of lube once more and generously slicked himself up before he tossed everything back in the drawer and aligned himself with Rafael’s fluttering hole.

“Ready?” He asked as he pushed his hips forward, letting his tip tease Rafael's entrance.

The man’s resounding ‘ _ yes _ ’ was the only sign Sonny needed to grab his hips and slowly sink into him. He was tight, tighter than Sonny could have imagined. The noises that Rafael made as he pushed into him made Sonny’s head swim and his body tingle. When he was fully sheathed he gave the man a moment to adjust before he dug his nails in and began to thrust in earnest.

“F-fuck,” Sonny moaned as he moved inside Rafael.

The prosecutor huffed a laugh before he responded. “That’s what I was hoping you’d do.”

Sonny wanted to take things slow, to drive Rafael out of his mind, but those words had ignited a fire within his belly, Sonny couldn’t help but take them as a challenge. He tightened his grip on Rafael’s hips to move faster, to thrust harder. He wanted to draw every sound he could from the man, he wanted to make him moan, make him scream in ecstasy.

Rafael attempted to thrust back into him, but Sonny was quick to press a hand on his back, to push him down into the bed. He wasn’t about to relinquish control.

Sonny moved faster, relishing the guttural sounds he was drawing from Rafael, losing himself in the tight, perfect heat. With each stuttered breath, each choked moan he knew that he was pushing the man closer to his peak.

Sonny didn’t want it to end too soon.

He kept his hand firm on Rafael’s back as he slowed his thrusts. He leaned over Rafael and pressed a kiss into his back, and then his shoulder. The man beneath him whimpered.

“S-Sonny,” he breathed out, more untethered and desperate than Sonny could ever have imagined.

“Touch yourself,” he murmured as he pressed another kiss onto Rafael’s shoulder, who eagerly complied.

The feeling of Rafael’s hole clenched around him as he tried to touch himself made Sonny’s head spin. He only let it last for a moment before he pressed his hand back down onto Rafael’s back, prompting him to slow his movements. 

“I’m going to stop in a moment,” he pressed another kiss to the dip between Rafael’s shoulder blades. “Then you’re going to turn over.” And another. “I wanna see your face as you finish.”   
  


He continued to rock into Rafael for a moment, reveling in the feel of the man whimpering beneath him. He then moved back up, gripped Rafael’s hips and slowly pulled out of him. The whimper that escaped from Rafael and how quickly he fell onto his back made Sonny’s heart thump against his rib cage.

“Lift,” he grabbed a pillow, motioned for Rafael to lift his hips and slid it under. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Rafael moaned, hooking his legs around Sonny’s hips. “God, yes.”

Sonny’s breath caught in his throat. Rafael looked a vision, bronzed skin against Sonny’s stark white sheets. He reached forward and placed his hands on Rafael’s chest before he slowly moved them down his firm torso, his soft belly, before they stopped at his hips.

“Sonny.”

Rafael breathed his name as though it was a hymn, a gentle prayer meant only for him. It felt as though all his fantasies, all his dreams had led him to this moment. Rafael Barba was finally his. That thought was all Sonny needed to sink into Rafael once more.

Rafael rolled his hips in time to Sonny’s thrusts, his head thrown back in pure ecstasy. Sonny leaned over Rafael and wrapped a hand around his cock, the other he placed on the headboard. Each time he rocked into Rafael, Sonny’s hand would match his movements.

He could feel Rafael start to quiver, in fact the entire room felt as though it was shaking. It only drove Sonny to fuck the man harder, to draw that orgasm from him. 

“Come on, Raf,” He moaned as he felt his orgasm pool in the pit of his stomach. “Open your eyes, I wanna see you.”

Rafael’s eyes snapped open, and Sonny caught a glimpse of viridian before they rolled back once more. Rafael clenched tightly around Sonny and let out a stuttered moan, his hips bucking as he covered them in streaks of white.

Sonny continued to push into deep into Rafael, he was close. As his thrusts became erratic he moved his free hand onto the bed frame and used it to anchor himself as he felt himself finally let go. Sonny let out an unnatural noise, it felt as though he was falling through space. Pure, out of this world bliss.

It wasn’t until he had shaken himself from his post coital haze he realized that the mattress was on the floor. He flicked his gaze to Rafael’s, who had an unimpressed look on his face. Sonny couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped as he gently pulled himself out of Rafael.

“We broke my bed,” Sonny gasped through chokes of laughter.

Rafael rolled his eyes. “I thought you said it would hold.”

“I was wrong,” Sonny shrugged, still chuckling as he leaned over to grab some wet wipes.

The scoff was so quiet Sonny barely heard it. “Clearly.”

Sonny let out another small huff of laughter before he proceeded to clean himself off. As he turned to Rafael a thousand thoughts cascaded through his mind. Was this the last time? Or the first time? Would Rafael want to see him again? Would things be awkward at work? He took a deep breath to strengthen his resolve.

“So…”

“So?” Rafael cocked a brow.

“Stay?” The question was simple but it still made Sonny’s heart race as he waited for an answer. Rafael could easily say no, and that would be that. Sonny would be sad but at least he’d had been allowed to taste a fantasy.

There was a small voice in the back of his head, the one that Sonny clung to. It whispered to Sonny, gave him hope. What if Rafael said yes?

“On a broken bed in the middle of the floor?” Rafael scoffed. Sonny’s heart stuttered, it would have broke if it wasn’t for the gentle humor in his eyes. “Come to mine.”

“Wait,” Sonny felt his jaw fall open. “Really?”

“Yes really,” Rafael sighed before he slowly rose to his feet.

Sonny watched Rafael as he padded over to where he had neatly laid his suit earlier. Sonny raked his eyes over the form he had only recently enjoyed. He could finally take all of Rafael in. As Rafael slid his slacks over his hips Sonny knew he would need to do the same.

“Wow,” Sonny quickly grabbed a pair of discarded jeans. “I-- wow.”

As he turned back to Rafael he noticed how nervous the usually sharp green eyes looked, how awkward his posture was. That was when Sonny realized that Rafael was just as uncertain, just as unsure as he was. Sonny flashed him a soft smile and a nod before he began to dress himself. The look of relief that flickered across Rafael’s face confirmed that Sonny had made the right choice.

“Besides,” Rafael’s eyes twinkled as he buttoned his shirt, looking a picture of hope and affection. “I really need a shower.”


End file.
